


liberté, égalité, fraternité

by zade



Series: kinktober 2020 (return of the kink) [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Canon Era, Consensual Gangbangs, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, gratuitous mentions of old timey clothing ur welcome, the most romo gangbang ever, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: what's a little consensual gang bang amongst friends?-written for kinktober day 17: moresomes and d/s
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Les Amis de l'ABC
Series: kinktober 2020 (return of the kink) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	liberté, égalité, fraternité

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for ohgodsabove who request a canon era gangbang with enjolras going last, and will be my last ever les mis fic as writing this has literally killed me (im joking but canon era can choke)
> 
> this has: a gangbang where grantaire get uh banged, oral and anal sex, d/s dynamics, BAD OLD TIMEY LANGUAGE, old timey clothes, just a whole lot of cum, voyeurism, being held down, uhhh orgasm denial??

The back room of the Cafe Musain had been cleared swiftly, chairs against walls and tables stacked up, excepting one chair and one table in the middle of the room. Les Amis de l’ABC stood in a tense half circle awaiting direction from their leader. Enjolras, for his part, sat enthroned in a lone chair, looking as disaffected as he could, and at his feet, the naked figure of their beloved skeptic. Before the others had arrived, he had stripped Grantaire himself, and blindfolded him with his own cravat. Now he sat at Enjolras’s feet, listening for any trace of Enjolras’s voice.

When Enjolras spoke, it was not for Grantaire’s ears. “Gentlemen, it seems I have stumbled on a fitting position for one who would take of our time and yet refuse to help in our cause.” He gestured with his boot to Grantaire, not bothering to uncross his legs. “Would any of you care to aid me in leveling the scales?”

Grinning like a madman, Courfeyrac asked, “Shall we put it to a vote?” already beginning to unbutton his waistcoat. Enjolras couldn’t blame him for his eagerness, despite Courfeyrac’s best attempts to ruin the atmosphere Enjolras had worked to make.

Combeferre, long-suffering, sighed, and began to unbutton his as well. “All in favor?” The tidal wave of “yea’s” came almost immediately, followed by one very tardy one from Marius, who of all of them seemed unsure as to what was happening, but as ever was one to go along with the rest of their plans to save himself making his own.

Enjolras hadn’t cared to invite him, but Courfeyrac had brought him anyway, as was his way.

“All opposed?” Courfeyrac added, down to his shirt and small-clothes already, waiting for the inevitable silence. “I believe we are in agreement, Enjolras.”

Enjolras nodded, prodding Grantaire with the toe of his boot. Grantaire turned to him despite his inability to see. “Are you ready to perform your duties?”

“Anything,” Grantaire said, rapturous. He rose to his feet shakily, and was helped onto the lone table by Enjolras and Bahorel. Between the two of them, he was easy to maneuver onto his back on the table, and once he was there, Enjolras walked back to his chair, sitting back in affected disaffection, and crossed his legs to help cover his cock’s interest in the proceedings. He had maintained an air of asexual antipathy among his friends, and was loathe to drop it now.

“You know,” Combeferre said to the by now naked Courfeyrac, “you don’t have to strip off _all_ of your clothes.”

“Let me have my fun. I’m sure you will have yours!”

Combeferre sighed, giving into Courfeyrac to save his own sanity with a look at Enjolras that indicated as much. 

Around the room, all the men had begun losing their clothes save Joly, whose chosen role was that of an observer. The men prowled around, tightening their half circle around the table as Grantaire was settled onto it with his head and ass hanging off to better facilitate his use.

Enjolras gave them a perfunctory hand wave and they began tightening in further. There was something feral in the way they moved and it was fascinating for Enjolras to watch. They were all friends and compatriots, which left him certain they wouldn’t hurt Grantaire, but it seemed to him in this moment that truly they could, and it heartened him for their coming battle. Across the room, Joly looked at Enjolras, and then back towards the show. Enjolras knew that he wanted to participate, but he could understand the appeal of watching Grantaire get fucked into oblivion; he was a non-participant as well. 

Enjolras intended to wait them out, as was his right.

Courfeyrac and Bahorel stepped up first, one to each side. Blindfolded, Grantaire could not say who it was manhandling him into position or opening him up tersely, but it was not his business to know, had requested of Enjolras not to. His business was to pleasure whoever wanted to use him. Enjolras had a better view, and watched Bahorel fuck Grantaire open on his thick fingers, oiling them up far beyond need until Grantaire was dripping with it.

Courfeyrac gripped Grantaire’s head by the curls, yanking it into place, and sunk into Grantaire’s mouth all the way. The others moved in closer to see. Marius was still removing outer clothes dazedly, but Jehan and Bossuet both had a hand on Grantaire’s muscular calves and another on their cocks, readying themselves.

“How is he?” asked Jehan, stripped all the way at the bottom, but fully dressed from the waist up. It was a miracle that they got through these soirees without more laughter.

“Good as ever,” Courfeyrac said, fucking into Grantaire’s mouth with quick, hard thrusts that left Grantaire breathless. Enjolras liked how he looked, choking and spluttering, sucking Courfeyrac with far less finesse than he was capable, but with far more enthusiasm than he could muster for his Republican duties.

“Looks good.” 

“He does.” Feuilly had also stripped all the way naked, and seemed poised to spill his seed across Grantaire’s chest when Combeferre stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet.”

Courfeyrac came quickly and Jehan took his place, thrusting less furiously but no less deep into Grantaire’s waiting mouth. Grantaire choked loudly, but no one intervened, and Jehan continued fucking as though he had not heard it. Enjolras watched ravenously and barely resisted taking himself in hand. He would get his own chance, but it was hard not to want it now, watching Grantaire get fucked so thoroughly.

Courfeyrac was now spending his time teasing, running smooth fingers over the planes of Grantaire’s chest and abdomen, and, once finding a spot that caused Grantaire to twitch or tremble, attacking it viciously. He was soon joined by Feuilly in his endeavor to take Grantaire apart while the others enjoyed him. 

Bahorel finished with a loud cry, and was replaced by Combeferre. Combeferre sunk into Grantaire with a sigh and Enjolras envied him the feeling of Grantaire warm around his cock. Combeferre moved with more deliberation than Bahorel had, thrusting into Grantaire with short thrusts that Grantaire tried to deepen before three sets of hands shot out to hold him down.

Enjolras wished he could truly hear the noise Grantaire must have made at the sudden restriction, but watching Jehan thrust his cock into Grantaire’s throat was a fair consolation.

Jehan was replaced with Marius, who had barely entered Grantaire’s mouth before losing his composure, and Enjolras focused on Combeferre instead, to keep from laughing. Combeferre ran his hands fleetingly across Grantaire’s thighs, and even from as far as Enjolras was sitting, he could see how it made Grantaire tremble. Grantaire tried to slip one of his hands down to touch his own cock, but Bahorel and Courfeyrac disabused him of that notion by forcing both his hands against the table. 

They swapped round, and round again, each man making use of Grantaire’s smart mouth and ass until they were sated and Grantaire lay gasping, covered in their spend and sweat. Enjolras looked at them each in turn and, seeing they were done, declared, “Meeting adjourned.”

The men dressed themselves unhurriedly, and chatting casually, as though they had not been recently joined in fucking the wits out of their friend and compatriot.

Joly approached the table timidly, flushed, and with an erection visible through the fabric of his trousers. “Grantaire, are you well?” Grantaire seemed still in a daze, breathing laboriously and utilizing all remaining strength to keep from touching himself. He smiled a contented smile and Joly fled out the door, followed quickly by Bossuet and Marius.

“Need help with clean up?” Bahorel asked, straightening his jacked.

Enjolras shook his head and mentally hurried his lieutenants along. He waited until the sounds of laughter had faded from the cafe and the street beyond before turning to Grantaire. He stood and approached the table quietly, but even blindfolded, Grantaire still turned towards him as he approached. He ran his fingers slowly over Grantaire’s cheek, collecting the cum that had been spilled there, and let Grantaire suck it, gratefully, from his fingers.

Wordlessly, he helped Grantaire off the table. Grantaire fell immediately to his knees at Enjolras’s feet, gazing up blindly. “Are we alone now?” Grantaire asked. His voice was hoarse from being so abused, but he seemed oblivious to it.

“Yes.”

Grantaire made a pleased noise, leaning towards Enjolras’s voice. Strong though he was, Enjolras was not made of stone and the display stirred something in him. He leaned down and untied the cravat. Grantaire blinked owlishly, clearing his vision but never looking away from Enjolras. “Are you willing to show me your devotion, Grantaire?”

Grantaire looked lovesick. “I want to perish at the altar of your sublimity. I want to be a candle burnt to ash so as to briefly light the splendor of your visage.”

Enjolras leaned down and bestowed a kiss upon his lips. “Flatterer,” he said, but fondly, and began unbuttoning his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am gabe racetrackthehiggins and please do not request canon era from me my children are starving


End file.
